mlpegfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Освободи магию
Освободи магию ( ) — пятая из шести песен, исполненная в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Русская версия = right|300px :Синч ::Я знаю, ты всегда была изгоем. ::Нелегко тебе и это не секрет. ::Мне попадались пару раз дети, как и ты, но класс ::Покидали все они в один момент. :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Понимаю, ты теряешься в сомненьях, ::С таким умом легко не проживёшь. ::Мы не можем проиграть! Я дала тебе понять, ::Что случится если ты нас подведёшь. :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Используй силу! Используй силу! ::Помоги нам победить! ::Мы их не хуже, хоть и не дружим. ::Ты должна так поступить! ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Эту силу примени же, чтоб победа стала ближе, ::Будет проигрыш трагедией для нас! ::Нельзя такой шанс упускать, чтобы локти не кусать, ::Силу магии узнай здесь и сейчас! :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Используй силу! Используй силу! ::Речь о дружбе не идёт! ::Хотим добиться, убедиться, ::Что проиграет нам Кантерлот! ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Я предлагаю лучший выход! ::Чтоб сделать выбор ты смогла, ::Узнаешь силу магии, которую собрала. ::А мы получим что хотели, ::У Кантерлота шансов нет! ::Наша школа победит... :Синч и Шедоуболты ::...и взлетит мой авторитет! :Шедоуболты ::Используй силу! Используй силу! ::Мы не можем проиграть! ::Для пользы дела легко и смело ::Должна решение ты принять! :шедоуболты ::Освободи же магию скорей! :шедоуболты ::Освободи же магию скорей! :Все :: Начали! |-| Оригинал = right|300px :Синч ::I realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone at school who likes to think ::To find a student that's like you ::I've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before I blink :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if we don't win these games ::Well, I think I've made it plain ::What will happen if we have the losing scores! :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) ::They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) ::So then why can't we do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::Call it power, call it magic ::If we lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? :Шедоуболты ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::We're not friends here after all ::Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) ::Is seeing Canterlot High School fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Синч ::What I'm suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Magic that you have stored ::And as for me and all the others ::We only want what we deserve ::That our school will clinch the win ::And my... :Синч и Шедоуболты ::...legacy will endure :Шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, unleash the magic ::If we lose, then it's a crime ::But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :шедоуболты ::Unleash the magic, free the magic now :Все :: Now! |-| Саундтрек-версия = en:Unleash the Magic Категория:Песни, Игры дружбы